the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/House Of Anubis Fanfiction The Isisirion P.T.3
KT was in the living room thinking of the clues of Isis...Joy comes in saying,"Hey KT what's wrong?" KT says,"Huh? Oh Nothing Joy..." Joy says,"Oh Sibuna Stuff....I never knew you were in Sibuna I remember my days in Sibuna though I was a temporary sibuna :(" KT says,"Aah Fabian told me you were in Sibuna...Um..Joy could you tell me about Nina I would love to get to know her." Joy says,"OH Nina? Nina was the new girl in 2011 when I disapearred from the school in 2011 I never knew much about her until the following year 2012 when Eddie first came well I was jealous of Nina because Nina was dating Fabian and I was in love with Fabian but Fabian was in love with Nina so me and Nina were competing over Fabian Nina was like me in 2011 she took my friends and crush and of course she was the chosen one and I'm pretty sure the principal would've noticed her b-day date! But no I was kidnapped and Patricia hung out with Nina more than me all because of stupid sibuna but at the end of the term me and Nina were friends but don't get me wrong Nina was a nice person I was just jealous.. so yea..." KT says,"You were kidnapped?!" Joy replies "Yep by Victor and the secret society" KT asks,"Well what's the secret society and what's the chosen one?" Joy says," I learned what the chosen one was...The Chosen One '''is the only one who could assemble the Cup of Ankh. When the cup was broken into seven pieces, Anubis made an agreement with Amneris that once every 25 years, on a special date, at a special time, a member of Amneris' bloodline would be able to reform the Cup of Ankh. This person would be born during a certain month, on a certain day, and a certain time, which all fall on the same number.And The Secret Society believed that I was the Chosen One because she was born on July 7th, at 7:00 '''p.m (which they thought was the seventh hour.) ''Little did they know, is that 7 p.m. is the 19th hour of the chosen day.But truth be told they were scared because Rufus Zeno would've found me but I learned that the chosen one has a protector the osirian and an person who represents Isis the isirion Nina was discovered to be the chosen one She was the Chosen One because she was born on the true seventh hour, 7am, not 7pm, on the seventh day of the seventh month.When The Secret Society kidnapped me they wanted me to assemble The Cup Of Ankh with pieces which I was confused..-" KT says," What's the osirian and what's the isirion?" Joy says,"WOW they don't teach you what the osirian is and what's the isirian is?! Anyways The Chosen One is protected by his/her Osirion, who also hears voices like the chosen one. In Nina's case, her Osirion is Eddie. Well AllI know about Isis is the Chosen One could be a nod towards Isis, goddess of magic but this is unlikely because The Chosen One is actually in the bloodline of Amneris, the high priestess. So it is assumed the Chosen One has another protector, someone that represents Isis. In the secret Society they never really taught me about Isis...." KT says,"I heard the Isis has to be good & bad?" Joy says," Well yes the reason of that is because Since Isis is the goddess of magic it's unknown whether she's believes in good magic or bad magic or she was once good and now she's bad and she turned good by a good hearted soul." KT says,"Um....Joy would you want to be in Sibuna again?" Joy says,"Well yea why?" KT says,"because we need you!" Joy says,"THEN OF COURSE I WOULD LOVE TO BE IN SIBUNA!" Willow walks in asking "Sibuna? What's that?" KT says, " Um a friendship group about china!" Willow says,"KT cut the crap I remember it was about solving Egyptian puzzles can I be in it?!" KT says,"Joy Willow come follow me?" *'IN THE ATTIC*''' KT says,"Do You 'Joy, being of sound mind, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis house and stand by your fellow club members. Do you Willow,being of sound mind,promise to protect the secrets of Anubis house and stand by your fellow club members." Willow & Joy:'I do. KT Says,"YOUR OFFICALLY APART OF SIBUNA NOW WE SHOULD TELL EDDIE!" ' *EDDIE'S ROOM*' Eddie says,"KT YOU WHAT?! WE CAN'T HAVE ANYMORE SIBUNA MEMBERS THE CLUB IS FULL!" KT says," But Eddie Joy has some amazing information about Isis and Willow she remembers helping us stop Ammut from devouring souls! They deserve to be in Sibuna!" Eddie says,"Fine...Joy your in and Willow your in..." *'IN THE CRYPT*' A guy with a mysterious face was in the crypt creating a ceromony to capture the return of Isis the soul of neutral good and bad the soul of magic!!! ?:Caroline! are you working to capture the soul of neutral good and bad the soul of magic? We Need the clues the peices the Soul!!! Caroline says,"No Master I haven't captured the Human of Isis I will soon I will soon!" ?:But you are my Ammut my servant to capture the human of Isis I WANT YOU TO CAPTURE HER NOW!!!!! Caroline says,"But What about the chosen one she's in America?" ?:We'll capture her after we capture the human of isis we already completed our mission about killing the osirian now we need ISIS SO SHE CAN'T RESTORE HIS POWERS! Caroline nods and agrees... SIBUNA TO THE RESCUE! ' ' You thought you had enough of last years term of Sibuna wait till this Sibuna Round! Category:Blog posts